The Poison Inside Us
Summary The hospital is forced to evacuate when a toxic chemical is brought into the E.D., leaving patients and the staff in grave danger. Stuck in an elevator, Dr. Charles and Dr. Manning are forced to take drastic measures with a pregnant woman. Goodwin is tasked with making difficult choices and Dr. Rhodes discovers a secret that Dr. Bekker has been holding from him. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Special Guest Stars * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton * David Eigenberg as Lieutenant Christopher Herrmann * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Heather Headley as Gwen Garrett * D.W. Moffett as Cornelius Rhodes * Arden Cho as Emily Choi * C.S. Lee as Bernard Kim * Dennis Cockrum as Ray Burke * Devin Ratray as Tommy Burke * Anna Enger Ritch as FBI Agent Ingrid Lee * Cynthia Addai Robinson as Doctor Vicki Glass * Adam Petchel as Tim Burke * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Noelle P. Wilson as Claire Burton * Michael Wollner as Jacob Patrick Co-Stars * Michael Kevin Marti as Derek Glenn * Lorena Diaz as Nurse Doris * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Sarah Charipar as Doctor Deirdre Grant * Sarai Rodriguez as Nurse Denise Valdez * Susaan Jamshidi as MRI Tech Rosie Abbasi Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Joseph Sousa as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Safura Fadavi as Co-Producer * Daniel Sinclair as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Audra Allis as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Chloe Arbiture as Production Designer * David J. Siegel as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Danny Weiss as Executive Story Editor * Meridith Friedman as Story Editor Background information and Notes Gallery Cm0407a.jpg Cm0407b.jpg Cm0407c.jpg Cm0407d.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes